4 Types of Mattress You Need For Your Bedroom
Imagine yourself waking up with spine and backache or feeling aggravated because you were awake last night! Before reaching the depression factor and making any drastic changes, one thing might be a reliable reason: "your mattress." You might be overwhelmed with the thought of burning your pockets to buy a new mattress and continue to sleep on that twenty-year-old mattress. But take a few moments and reconsider before shutting your eye that, do you deserve to compromise your good sleep for the sake of a few bucks? Perhaps, not! Also, remember a wrong mattress or an old mattress can be the reason for more than your low back pain and a crick in your neck! So, to have you up to date, here are four types of mattress that can not only improve your sleep, but also make you feel fresh and energized: Adjustable Air Mattress The air mattress is also known as Airbeds, which have long been a top pick by travel enthusiasts to enhance their camping experience. As this offer adjustable firmness, it has become one of the popular choices for indoors too. In spite of having support cores made entirely from springs or foam, it contains separate air chambers that are inflatable to provide you adjustable sleep experience. As some chambers are filled with upholstery materials and padding, like latex and foam, professionals like mattress manufacturers can provide customizable mattresses. Air mattress is considered costly as compared to standard mattresses, but worth the investment. Memory Foam The material used in this type is called Visco Elastic foam, which is designed to evenly distribute your body weight and adjust according to your body curves. The amazing pain relief feature makes it best for sleepers who have pain and achy joints in the morning. The foam used in this is a heat-activated material that balances itself when it comes in contact with your body temperature. If you get cold while sleeping, it will keep you warm. Unlike a basic mattress, it is resistant to allergens and bacteria, so you don’t need to worry about bed bugs, mold, or dust mites. Hybrid This is an example of what this technology has combined the best of two layers into one single product. Most options pair the memory foam with an innerspring core to provide extra support, comfort, and durability. Also, with stand-alone pocketed coil technology, you will feel less motion transfer while changing positions, which gives you a more peaceful sleep. Finally, the combination of both these technologies, the mattress keeps the look and comfort just like a traditional sleep surface adding a bouncy element. As its upper layer is filled with foam, you will get the hypoallergenic advantages of this type. This type is also resistant to bed bugs, mold, dust mites, and allergens, making it safe for kids too. Latex Latex has been an expensive option because of costly material and high production costs. But, in recent years, innovations in technology have brought down the cost of producing latex mattress. Today, they are an affordable option uncompromised with high-end sleep. As made from petroleum-based materials, the latex mattress is environment-friendly and most suitable for eco-conscious. The durable material features support just like memory foam. It provides comfortable support to your back and maintains the proper body alignment. It is a popular option among those who are searching for a remedy to release lower back pain. This is also the right choice for those who toss and turn a lot at night as it suppresses motion giving you a more restful sleep. Now that you know some of the most popular types of mattresses, you can choose the most suited one depending on your budget and sleep requirements at a mattress superstore near you!